The Devils' Kiss
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a joint story between me and my friend Sasha  YamiSasha  all the chapters will be posted on both my profile and hers. How this will work is she'll write a chapter and I'll write a chapter and so on and so forth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jewels: I do not own VK…and neither does Sasha :D**_

_**Note: Just like in the description this is a joint story between me and my friend YamiSasha!**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS

**Name:** Jewels Ito  
**Nickname from Day Class Boys:** Red (Due to her fiery red hair)  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** Red  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Class:** Night  
**Power:** Can control the elements (Air, Earth, Fire, Water (can blood bend))  
**Personality:** Calm, smart, witty, sarcastic, can be very feisty, has a hard time letting people into her life, gets in to trouble a lot.  
**Background:** Jewels is am aristocrat, she has three older brothers, and her father was a single father because her mother was killed by vampire hunter when she was really little. Her father always blamed her for the fact that her mother was killed because she had strayed off and when her mother when to look for her she was cornered and while trying to protect Jewels was killed. Jewels has never seemed to be good enough in her father's eyes even though Jewels is very smart.  
**Family: **Kuro (Father), Yoshiro (Brother), Takao (Brother), Tetsuo (Brother)**  
Best Friend:** Sasha Tanaka  
**Crush:** She doesn't have one

**Name:** Sasha Tanaka  
**Age:** 18  
**Hair:** Brown  
**Eyes:** Green  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Class:** Night  
**Power:** Telekinesis  
**Personality:** Loving, smart, kind, sometimes gets bored easily, almost always gets what she wants hardly ever has to ask for it, is not one to get in trouble but somehow always whines up getting into it (and that's mostly Jewels' fault).  
**Background: **A pure blood vampire who's family was killed by hunters, she hardy ever talks about it she just studies and does what she can for others, never using her abilities for personal use or against her friends. **  
Family: **All killed by vampire hunters**.  
Best Friend:** Jewels Ito  
**Crush:** Kaname Kuran

SLIDE

"Must you really do that?" I asked as Sasha slid stuff around on my desk as I tried to study.

"Yes…because I'm bored," she said.

I slammed my hand down on the pencil cup cracking it. "I must finish this paper," I said, "Please stop."

"You know you are so easy to anger sometimes, you really must lighten up," she said smiling.

I sighed and then finished writing my thought and threw my papers in my bag and picked it up. "Let's get ready to go to class," I said.

"Fine…fine," she said grabbing her bag off her bed and following me out the door of our bedroom.

"Oh look Ms. My-Life-Is-A-Dark-Abyss and Ms. Princess have finally decided to join us," Akatsuki said as we walked down the staircase.

"I will not hit him, or punch him, I will just ignore him and go on with my night," I said quietly.

Sasha chuckled and once we got down to the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Kaname and I was greeted by Takuma.

"Good evening Sasha, I hope you slept well," Kaname said to her.

"Yes I did thank you for asking Kaname," she said.

I gave a slight chuckle and then looked at Takuma who was smiling at me. "Good evening Jewels, how are you liking that magna so far," he asked.

"Oh right…manga," I said digging in my bag for the manga he let me borrow, "I'm done with it." I held out the manga and he took it.

"Already?" he asked.

I nodded smiling slightly. "I really enjoyed it too," I said.

"Well this is fun but we should get going," Hanabusa said.

"Yes…let's go and get trample by your fans," I said.

He slid over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "You have fans to you know," he said.

"I know and don't care," I said taking his arm off of my shoulders, "Now what have I said about touching me?"

"Geez lighten up Jewels," Akatsuki said.

"I don't want to!" I said before walking out of the dorm.

SASHA'S POV

"She is so angry sometimes," Hanabusa said.

"She has her reasons," I said as we headed out of the dorm.

"How is it that you got through to her?" Hanabusa asked.

"Jewels has basically a one friend limit because of what happened when she was little and I just happened to be the person who was able to befriend her first," I said.

"But you two are so…different," Senri said.

"That's why they get along so well," Kaname said, "Sasha is the person that Jewels wishes she could be…carefree with no worries and Jewels is basically Sasha's dark side which she never shows."

"Actually you've seen it…once," I said looking at Kaname.

"That is true," he said sighing, "And I hope never to see it again."

"They complete each other," Takuma said staring at the manga in his hands.

"Now what about you?" Akatsuki asked Takuma.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Jewels seems ok with you," Akatsuki replied.

"Jewels and I get along through our love for mangas and other books," he replied smiling.

"You like her," Akatsuki said.

Takuma's face turned bright red and I giggled.

"I don't like her," he said.

"Whatever you say," Akatsuki said walking off.

Once we got to the gate I looked at Jewels who was standing there with her arms crossed.

I skipped over to her. "Hey there buddy 'ol pal of mine," I said.

"Hi," she said.

"Soooo St. Xocolatl Day is coming up," I said.

"And?" she asked.

"Are you going to give chocolate to anyone?" I asked.

She sighed. "I wasn't planning on it," she said, "Are you?"

"I thought I might," I said, "We can make some chocolate and then you can decided whether or not you'll give it to anyone or not."

"Fine," I said, "But I really don't have anyone to give them too."

"Yay!" I said, "I'm sure you can dig down into your heart and think of someone."

The doors opened and we heard the screams of girls and there were a couple of groups of boys there as well.

"You think the Day Class boys are going to try and give us chocolates?" she asked.

"If they do just go along with it and have some fun," I said.

"Fun…" she said.

"Yeah…you like to get into trouble for FUN," I said smiling.

"And I drag you along for the ride," she said.

JEWELS' POV

Once in class I took my place next to Sasha. "Pass a blood tablet please," I said making water appear in a glass. She handed me one and I dropped it in the glass. "So bland," I said.

"But we do what we gotta do," she said.

"Well actually-," she slapped her hand over my mouth when she saw that Lord Kaname looked this way.

"She wasn't going to say what you think she was going to say," she said to him.

He looked back at his book and she took her hand off my mouth.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I kept you out of trouble missy," she said.

"Hey Jewels," someone said from behind us.

She turned and saw Takuma.

"Yes Takuma?" she asked.

"Do you possibly have a pen I could borrow? Mine just ran out of ink," he said.

"Umm yeah I think I do," I said digging through my bag, "Ah ha here you go." I handed him the pen.

"Thanks," he said.

"Yeah…no problem," I said.

AKATSUKI'S POV

"I just don't get it," I said.

"What don't you get?" Hanabusa asked.

"Why HE can get through to her and I can't," I said.

"Jewels is a tough one," he said looking at Jewels and then quickly looking back at me, "You're jealous."

"I am not…I just don't get…that," I said pointing.

He looked at me blankly. "Jealous," he said.

"I…am…not…jealous," I said.

"I would be," he said.

JEWELS' POV

"Hey, I'll be back in a few, I think I'm going to go talk to Kaname," Sasha said getting up.

"Ok," I said sticking my nose in a book.

* * *

_**Jewels: So that's chapter 1 I hoped you liked it…Sasha will be doing chapter 2 let's see what type of conversation she has with Kaname. BTW all the chapters will be posted on both mine and YamiSasha's profile :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jewels: I do not own Vampire Knight and neither does Sasha who wrote this lovely chap.**_

* * *

I walked over to Kaname and looked at him he was holding a glass that he had clearly just put a blood tablet in, I watched the water turn red before speaking "Kaname?" I looked at him and his eyes stared back and he held his hand out for me to take. "Yes Sasha?" He smiled lightly as I took his hand and he pulled me on to his lap. I could feel Ruka staring at me and I looked at her back and shattered the glass she was holding into tiny pieces, there weren't many things that annoyed me but Ruka was one of them, her constant pestering of Lord Kaname really did it

"Sasha!" Ruka screamed my name and I felt Kaname place his arm around my waist "Sasha don't let her get you, you can't allow her to get you or that dark side you have being trying so hard to control for the last 10 years will come running back" He whispered and shook my head "I'm sorry Lord Kuran" I muttered and mended the glass as Jewels used her ability to refill it with water, Ruka simply looked at me and glared as she placed a blood tablet into and watched the transparent water turn blood red

I looked at Jewels and smiled and she shrugged and returned to her book, the door to the class room creaked and our class began, I didn't really pay attention I just stared out the window and looked at the moon, I heard the Tutor talking about subject matter or something I was really interested my mind was to busy thinking about what sort of chocolate I wanted to make and give to Kaname.

I sighed and looked around the room and just as I did I noticed head master Cross enter the room and summon me with one finger, I looked at Kaname and he nodded and I got up carefully and walked past Ruka who muttered something stupid and with out thinking I smashed her glass again and this time I had no intention of repairing it I walked over to the head master and he smiled "Sasha come with me we need to talk" he turned on the spot and I followed him casting a glance at Jewels before walking out of the huge cold classroom I followed the head master to his office and watched him as he sat down and pulled a small square box from his drawer in his desk and placed in front of him as he looked at me

"Head master is everything okay?" I was slightly confused, as far as I was aware I hadn't done anything wrong all my grades were perfect and the only trouble I caused was when Ruka got on my nerves, "Sasha both Jewels and Lord Kuran both came to me over the last few days they are getting worried about you" I looked at him and scowled was he having me on Jewels rarely told anyone other than me about her worries and why on earth would Kaname be worried about me?

"Headmaster.."

"Sasha come now we are just looking out for you, and Kaname wants it seen to that you are always with in his grasp and Jewels as much as it pains her to share you agrees she knows Kaname will be able to help" The head master looked at me and slid the box across the table towards me "Open it" The headmaster smiled and looked at the box and made it float in front of me "Headmaster? What are they worried about exactly?" I lifted the lid of the box as it floated in front of me to reveal a necklace with a green gem as the pendant I lifted the necklace out of the box and looked at it, it was beautiful the green gem was attached to a white gold chain it was to flashy but it wasn't unnoticeable either, I held it in my hand and allowed the box to be placed once again the desk "They are getting worried that you are allowing Ruka to get you to wound up, Jewels knows how you feel about Kaname and that is why she agreed to let you be put under his guardian ship although she is a pure, if you ever allowed your 'dark side' as we say to be unleashed the effects could be disastrous, but that necklace is directly linked to Kaname, if you feel like your losing control Kaname will know and he has sworn he will help you, he never wishes to see you put back in that state and Jewels doesn't wish to see it ever" The headmaster finished talking and I blushed

"I..I understand," I nodded and looked away, did Kaname now know how I felt about him is that way he wanted to help keep me under control, I smiled to myself Jewels was caring really even if she rarely showed it to anyone else "You may go Sasha I'm sure Jewels and Kaname are both missing you" The headmaster half laughed and I nodded and walked out as I did the chain up around my neck, I walked back to class and entered quietly everyone was sitting around taking notes as always I looked at Kaname who gave me a smile and I smiled back and nodded as I walked back to my seat next to Jewels, as I sat next to her she looked up at me , and smiled as she noticed the chain "I knew you'd let us help" She smiled and then looked over to Kaname , I touched Jewels arm "Jewels did you tell headmaster Cross how I feel about Lord Kuran?"she looked at me and looked down "I didn't mean to he just kind of worked it out" Jewels sighed "I'm sorry"

I smiled and looked at her "Ah its okay, I'm kinda bad at keeping things hidden anyway" I laughed and she laughed as well "So" She laughed "it looks like you already have him wrapped around that little finger of yours" Jewels and I laughed "Your one to talk, sharing books with the vice president, tut tut Jewels" I teased and we both continued to laugh , I looked at the teacher who was glaring at us and coughed "So what have I missed?" I smiled and looked at Jewels paper "Not a lot" she whispered and stopped writing and showed me her paper properly so I could keep up with the rest of the class.

I wrote down all the notes I had missed and thanked Jewels, after I picked up a glass of water and placed a few tablets into it and sipped it as the class continued, the only problem with these classes was that they were boring, teaching all of things we already knew but none the less some of the information we were give did come in useful on some occasions, I finished my drink just as the bell rang through the school and we all began collecting our thing "Well this is going to drag" Jewels sighed "All the day students going crazy about us?" I added and she nodded, she was right it was boring all the day students fawning over us did get tedious but crossing there paths was the easiest way to get back to the dorm so we just had to put up with it.

* * *

_**Jewels: So I hoped you liked the chap! Review and all that good stuff and I will let Sasha know how you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jewels: Ooooooh Sasha!**_

_**Sasha: Is it time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Jewels: Yes indeedy it is!**_

_**Sasha: She does not own Vampire Knight and neither do I.**_

_**Jewels: Thank you Sasha.**_

_**Sasha: You're welcome.**_

* * *

"I wanna go to be Sasha," I said as she dragged me to the kitchen.

"Well I want to make some chocolates and you're gonna help," she said.

"But I'm not giving any to anybody," I said.

"Well you're going to help me make some anyway…and then you're also going to put some in a box just in case you change your mind," she said.

I sighed. I knew that there was really no use arguing about this, but I was tired and wanted to go to bed. "Look the sun's coming up Ash," I said pointing out the window.

"Then we better get cooking," she said putting a recipe on the counter and pulling a bag out from one of the cupboards.

"Peanut butter Nanaimo Bar?" I said looking at the recipe.

"Yeah," she said, "I thought that Kaname would like it." I saw a slight blush show up on her cheeks and I chuckled.

"I'm sure he would enjoy any chocolate you made for him," I said.

"Yeah…I guess," she said, "But I want it to be perfect…so that's why I have you here. To help and make sure I do everything perfectly."

"Fine…I'll help you make your perfect chocolates," I said smiling at my best friends' enthusiasm, "But you owe me for keeping me up past my bedtime."

"Deal!" she said.

AKATSUKI'S POV

I stood outside the kitchen and listened to Jewels and Sasha.

"Maybe you should give some chocolates to Takuma," Sasha said.

I scowled and looked at the floor.

"No," I heard Jewels say.

"Aww why not?" Sasha asked her, "I'm sure he would enjoy getting chocolates from you…he likes you, you know."

"I know," Jewels said, "But Takuma…he's…he's just a guy that I share manga's and other books with."

"You can't possibly tell me that you don't like any of the guys…just a little bit," Sasha said.

It was quiet for a moment. "Well…," Jewels started but stopped.

"Well?" Sasha asked her.

It got quiet again and then there was a squeal from within the kitchen.

"Would you be quiet!" Jewels snapped.

"You at least think one of the guys is cute," Sasha said.

'_Who damn it!'_ I thought a little frustrated that I didn't hear who.

"You should give him some chocolates Jewels!" Sasha said.

"No!" Jewels said, "That would be…awkward."

"_No matter…I'll still go with my plan to ask her to the ball,"_ I thought heading to my room.

-The Next Night-

JEWELS' POV

"Look at them all," I said looking out of the window of mine and Sasha's dorm room.

"They're just excited…wow…look at all those boys," she said, "Wonder why they're here."

"Probably deranged Ruka fans," I replied.

"Well…only one way to find out," she said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me downstairs.

"Good morning ladies," Kaname said.

Sasha smiled and walked over to Kaname. "Um…Lord Kaname…I uh…made these for you," she said handing him the small blue box that she had put her chocolates in.

"Why thank you Sasha," he said as he took the box from her with a smile on his face.

I saw the look on Ruka's face and walked over to her. "Oh sweet victory for Sasha," I said quietly.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at me and then stomped off.

"And you people say that _I_ have a temper," I said.

"So Jewels," Hanabusa said sliding over to me and putting an arm around me, "Giving chocolate to anyone…special?"

"No," I said flatly while pushing his arm off me.

"Then what's this?" he asked holding up a small green box.

I put my hand in my pocket. "Hanabusa you give me that back!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me-," he was cut off by the box being taken out of his hand, but it wasn't by me.

I looked at Akatsuki who was now holding the box. "Don't pester her Hanabusa…you're just going to end up getting hurt," he said tossing the box at me.

I caught it and then looked at Hanabusa.

"I'm a…just gonna go…over there," he said going over to the other side of the room.

"We should head to class," Lord Kaname said. We all headed outside and to the Moon Dorm gate and waited for it to open, and when it finally opened we were greeted by the sound of fan girls and…fan boys….wonderful.

"Just go to your assigned gate and get as much chocolate as you can!" Headmaster Cross said, "Even you ladies have your assigned gates this year."

"Whoopi," I said and I started to walk down the path. I was just about to pass my gate when I was grabbed.

"Jewels where are you going?" Hanabusa asked.

"Away…from here," I replied.

"You can't deny your adoring fans the chance to see you up close and give you chocolate," he said, "Sorry about that gentlemen…she's all yours." He pushed me in front of my gate and soon my arms were loaded with chocolate and envelopes and even a couple of roses.

"Boys give you chocolates, love letters, and roses, and you don't smile?" Akatsuki asked, "I thought that's what girls wanted?"

"It's not like your expression is any better," I said, "If you don't get that gluey look off your face you might accidentally insult one of them."

"Isn't this fun?" Sasha asked sliding over to us.

"Fun?" we asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean…I could really care less about all of this because they fawn over us all the time and stuff…but we get presents!"

"Is that a stuffed animal?" I asked.

"Yeah…," she said, "Some weird boy with glasses gave it to me…I'm going to go find Kaname now."

"Was she…" Akatsuki started.

"Ever hit on the head as a small child?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't know," I said.

"TIMES UP!" Headmaster Cross yelled.

"Finally!" I said heading to the classroom. Once there I dumped all the stuff in my arms on a desk. I opened up one of the cards and started to read it. "This is the worst poem I have ever read," I said making the piece of paper burst into flames. I went to say something to Sasha and saw that she was talking to Lord Kaname so I just looked back at my pile. "Oooo a choco bunny," I said unwrapping the piece of chocolate and putting the ears of the bunny in my mouth but the rest of the bunny was still hanging out. (I know…how lady like).

SASHA'S POV

"It seems you have a lot of admirers," Kaname said as we stood by the window talking.

"Yes, well so do you," I said.

He gave a small smile and moved a piece of hair out from my face. "You heard that there's a ball next week right?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "I've been trying to talk Jewels into going…but you know how she is."

"So you're going?" he asked.

"I was planning on it, yes," I replied.

"Then would you do me the honor…of being my date for the ball?" he asked as a rose appeared in his hand.

"Of course Lord Kaname," I said taking the rose, "I would love to be your date." I looked over at Jewels and then back at him.

"Of course you can tell her," he said, "I'm sure you two will be helping each other with hair and make-up and everything else after all…and she's your best friend." He took my hand in his and kissed it and then I ran over to Jewels who had a chocolate bunny hanging out of her mouth.

JEWELS' POV

"Ooooh a choco bunny," Sasha said sitting down next to me, "I want one."

"Ish mine, back off," I said with the bunny still hanging out of my mouth.

"No worries," she said, "So guess what."

"Um…up is now down?" I asked.

"Um…no…Kaname asked me to the ball," she said.

"That's great!" I said taking the choco bunny out of my mouth.

"I know…and now we can go dress shopping and we can do each other's hair and make-up and-," I held up my hand to stop her.

"One, no one does my hair and make-up but me and two, I already told you that I'm not going to the ball," I said, "I'll help you pick out a dress and stuff but I'm not going."

"But Jewels-," I stopped her again.

"I don't have a date, I hate getting all prettied up, and…I don't know how to dance," I said whispering that last part.

"But you're an aristocrat," she said.

"My mother was killed when I was five," I said quietly, "When I was first learning…after she was killed…my father didn't let me continue my dance lessons even though it's important to an aristocrat."

"That shouldn't keep you from going," she said.

"But it is," I said.

-Later-

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jewels get that," Sasha said from somewhere on the other side of the room.

I pulled the covers over my head. "You get it…you kept us up late, and that's why you're so tired," I said.

"You're closer," she said.

'_Damn it…she's right,'_ I thought getting out of bed and going over to the door and opening it to find no one there. But on the wall across the hall…there was a note attached to the wall and on the floor underneath was a box of chocolates. I went and pulled it down and looked at it.

_Jewels,  
A box of chocolates to start the path to what I hope is your greatest St. Xocolatl present. Go out the front door to see the next gift._

I picked up the box of chocolates and sighed. "Might as well," I said to myself as I walked outside and saw a tiger lily with a note attached to it laying on the front step.

_A spider lily…your favorite flower and it is easy to see why. It is the color red…the color of passion…the color of your hair…the color of blood…your favorite color. Go to the lake for your surprise._

I headed out the Moon Dorm gates and to the lake and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"I didn't think you'd come," someone said.

I turned and saw Akatsuki walk out of the woods.

"You left these?" I asked, "And the notes."

"Did you really think that Takuma would?" he asked, "I respect him and all but he turns into a school boy whenever he's around you…he wouldn't be able to think straight enough to think up something like this."

"But why…did you do all this?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you to the ball," he said.

I looked away from him. "I um…the think is Akatsuki," I started, "I can't dance."

"Is that a no?" he asked sadly.

"No," I said, "I really can't dance."

"I don't care," he said.

"Oh um…ok," I said, "Well I guess I'll go to the ball with you then…it'll make Sasha happy at least."

"Is that the only reason why you're going with me?" he asked.

I just looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Last night…I over heard you and Sasha talking and I heard you say that you thought that one of us guys was cute…but I didn't here who," he said.

"It…it was you Akatsuki," I said.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Well…then I will see you at the ball," he said.

"We can walk back to the dorm together you know," I said.

"Right," he said.

We walked back to the dorm and he walked me back to my room and I sat on my bed.

"Who was it?" Sasha asked turning over but not opening her eyes.

"I have a date to the ball," I said.

Her eyes shot open. "What?" she said sitting up.

"Shhhh!" I said.

She looked at me and saw the notes, flower, and box of chocolates in my hands.

"Who?" she asked.

"Akatsuki Kain," I replied.

* * *

_**Jewels: Well let's see where Sasha takes it from here! I hope you liked the chap!**_


End file.
